Prompts(edited version)
by Mysafewordisapples
Summary: Prompts off Tumblr,one shots that popped in my head and Caskett fluff
1. Chapter 1

No he can't be in there, her fiancé, the father of her child, her always he can't be in that fire.

Oh now this can't happen now, her water breaks she needs him here, he supposed to be here.

"Ryan", she calls out," you alright Beckett?" he asked in a worried tone," is Lanie or a doctor around?", "are you in labor?", "yes", Ryan takes her to Lanie.

"Lanie, Beckett's gone into labor", "bring her in", said Lanie as Ryan helps her in the ambulance, he shuts the door.

Beckett is screaming and crying," You're doing well, Kate you can push soon", "not without Castle"," I'm sorry girl, but you have too, do you want me to call your dad or Martha?", "no"

Castle gets on the phone to Ryan," Castle were doing everything to get you out"," my baby's being born Ryan, I promised Kate I would be there", "I'm sorry Castle", "put her on the phone"

Once Ryan finds Beckett he hands her the phone.

"Castle?" she asks full of hope," I, m here beautiful", "Rick the baby is coming", "I know sweetie"," I can't do this without you", she starts to cry," please Kate don't start crying, hate seeing or hearing you cry", but she keeps crying.

"I love you Kate I love you so much", I love you too, Rick", the phone line goes dead.

"Rick, Castle?" she starts to panic," no please don't leave me", she hands the phone back to Ryan.

After a painful birth, their son is born Lanie does her best to clean him up and get him checked out before handing him over to his mother, once she hands the baby over to her she leaves the ambulance to give privacy.

An hour after having her baby, Rick is saved from the building," Ryan", he coughs before he finishes his sentence," maybe we should get you checked, out first Castle", "no I need to see Kate and my baby","alright"

Ryan opens the door and Rick walks in," Castle?" Beckett's face lights up," Kate, I'm here", he walks over to her and kisses her.

"Our little boy, Castle", he kisses the top of the sleeping boys head and Kate's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**prompt from castlefan51:Kate and Rick actually solve the murders and they come to find out that both parents were killed and they need to discuss adopting **

"What's going to happen to you now Cosmo", Castle asked with him in his lap and he looked up at Beckett,"no", she said firmly.

"Why not Kate", "the lady from social services already said that she has family's lined up waiting for a baby", "but I don't want to hand him over to strangers", "we were strangers a couple of days ago", "I think he has taken a liking to us", "we've only been engaged from a couple of months, didn't we agree we would talk about a baby once we were married".

"My mothers loves him, Alexis loves him and I'm pretty sure your dad will can we please adopt him", "okay but we need to sort out a plan", "okay", his face lit up like a kid on Christmas, "so what's the plan","you have to stay home with the baby", "deal"

"Alright, can we decorate his room first"," slow down Castle we have to fill out a lot of paperwork","alright then can we decorate Cosmo room"," his names not Cosmo, his parents already named him","yeah it needs to go, have about Luke", "so you can say Luke I'm your father, when Halloween comes around you can dress up like Star Wars characters", "what about Derrick", "as in Derrick Storm","yes","alright it's better than Cosmo I guess "Cosmo


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:Imagine your OTP in high school. Person A admires Person B from afar. Due to crippling shyness, Person A doesn't know how to tell Person B, who is popular. So, they start leaving romantic letters in Person B's locker. These make Person B happy until someone tries to come in and say that they wrote the letters. Tired of being silent, Person A stands up for themself. Person B then admits for liking them too.**

The bell rings and Rick gets out of his chair right away he has little time to run to the other side of the school to put the love letter in her locker before she sees.

Today's Tuesday,after lunch she has sport which means she will have to get changed that scores him some extra time to put the letter in.

He waits behind the wall,by her locker oh her she comes.

Kate opens her locker to see another letter she loves these letters but wishes she knew who they were from,she scans the area but nothing,

"Hey Kate",Collin said walking up to her,"hi","do you like those letters?","yes I do","I write them","really you?","yeah"

No no this can't be happening those are his letters,now he will get a chance with Kate Beckett,

"So Kate what are you doing Saturday?","nothing,what about you?","I was thinking about going to movies want to come with me?","sure,Collin","meet you there at seven","okay","bye Kate","see ya Collin",Kate walked away to have lunch with her friends.

"Hey those are my letters",Rick said walking towards Collin,"thanks buddy","you just got me date","you can't steal them,they are mine,tell Kate or I'll will"

Collin pulls him pull his jacket shoulder and pulls him to the stairs and pushes him down them and then throwing his books at him.

Kate sees it all,she forgot something from her locker,she walks over to the stairs to see him still on the ground she rushes down the stairs.

"Are you okay?",she asked him,he looked to see her,"oh your nose is bleeding",she pulls a tissue out of her pocket,"here you go",Kate passes the tissue to Rick,"come with me,my mom is the nurse,she can help you",he nods his head.

Once Kate's mom Nurse Joanna had cleaned up Rick,"I saw Collin push you down the stairs","I'm used to it","what did he push you down the stairs for?","I was going to tell you that he stole my letters"

"Your letters"," after class I sneak them into your locker and watch you read them,I know it sounds creepy but I'm too shy to talk to you","it's sweet,well I have a date to cancel then","oh no then he will know that I told you","I come up with some excuse","okay"

"your name is Rick right?"," yes"," well thank you for your letters Rick, I like you too"," always", Rick answered back.

**If you readers have any prompts you want completed please let me know and I will write them up,keep in mind I don't do any prompts with them with other people.**


	4. Chapter 4

** .com  
**

**I'd like to see a fic for the episode Kill Shot in which Kate allows Castle to comfort her, help her through the PTSD.**

"Have you guys seen Beckett", Castle asked Espo," no bro I haven't"," I saw her ran up there", Ryan said pointing at the stairs.

"Kate", he saw her breaking down in the hallway," please Castle just go away", He bent down to next her and rubbed her shoulder,"alright if you won't let me help at least please leave this case".

She looked up and rolled up her sleeve," it hurts Castle, just like my bullet wound I just want the pain to stop", tears keep rolling down her cheeks," what happened to you Kate"," I had a breakdown and the glass cut my skin"," come on Kate", he offered his hand, she took it and stood up.

She hugged him tightly not wanting to let go, he rubbed her back trying to smooth her," I'll keep you safe, I will always keep you safe", he whispered in her ear,

"Castle", she asked in the car,"yeah","can I stay in your guest room for a little my place is a mess and I don't want to be alone"," sure you can come stay with me anytime you need"," thank you Rick"

They entered the loft after getting something's from Kate's place," I'll get you a blanket", Castle said heading into the bedroom while Beckett sat on the couch.

He sat next to her, Rick picked up the TV remote and handed it to her," watch whatever you want or I have some movies if you want to watch a movie"," just put whatever on I'll end up going to sleep, anyway".

Kate ended up falling asleep on Castles lap; he ran his fingers through her curls.

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**prompt from Castle fanfic prompts-Beckett goes into false labour but stays in hospital and goes on bed rest Castle refuses to leave her side fluff duh.**

Beckett was asleep on her side. Her fingers tracing her nine month bump. When she felt a sharp pain.

She sat up in the bed and tried to shake her husband awake.

"Castle?",Beckett said shaking his shoulder,all she got back was a groan.  
"Rick?",she tired again,he rolled over facing her but his eyes were still closed.  
"What's the matter?" ,he asked.  
"I"m in labor."

Castles eyes shot open and he bolted up in the bed.

"Seriously Kate?" ,he asked.  
"Yes"  
"I'll call my driver"

It turns out it was a false alarm. But her doctor had a feeling she was close to going into was put on bed rest.

When Kate woke up the next morning,Castle was lying with his head on the hospital bed. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You should go home and sleep in a real bed,Castle"  
"No way" ,he muttered ,"I'm not leaving you or baby Castle"  
He looked up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Speaking of which,how is baby Castle?"  
"Kicking a lot"  
"What about you?"  
"Hoping the baby doesn't take to long to come,I don't want to be on bed rest for to long"

He smirks at his wife and places his hand on her belly to feel a kick.

"I'm going to miss,being able to feel the kick",Rick said.  
"I'm going to miss it too",Kate answered.

An hour later,Kate started to go into labour.

Rick held Kate's hand as she delivered their baby.

"Come on Kate you can do it" ,Rick said to encourage her and also kissed her temple as another sign of encouragement.  
"Shut up Rick and stop touching me and kissing me,why are you so touchy"

Rick let go of her hand.

"Why did you let go?" ,she questioned.

He held her hand again.

"Push Kate" ,the doctor ordered her.  
"What do you think I'm doing?" ,she answered back.  
"Sweetie the doctor is just helping you"  
"Shut up,you did this to me" ,Kate said to Rick.

Kate give a couple of more pushes till...she heard little baby cries.

"It's a girl" ,The nurse said handing over the screaming baby to her mother.

Ava Marie Castle they named her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt-Caskett go out on a date and while they are dancing Rick blurts out Marry me to Kate, Kate asks him what did he say, Castle freaks out and leaves, Kate goes to the loft and finds him in his study she sits on his lap and they talk,extra fluffy**

The iPhone screen lit up as Beckett checked her Phone for any missed calls or messages.

Stepping into the lift she checked her voice mall.

" Hey beautiful "

She smiled like a teenage girl and bit her lip.

" I missed you today and i want to see you I'll pick you up at seven, I Love you "

Kate rung his number.

" Castle ",Rick answered.

" Where are we going at seven o'clock? ", Beckett asked.

" Hello to you detective "

" your not going to tell me aren't you? " She said unlocking her car and sliding into the car.

" Were would be the fun in that "

" Is it someplace I'm going to hate? "

" maybe "

" well if your not going to tell me, I'm hanging up "

" alright see you in a hour "

" alright bye Castle, I love you "

" love you too "

Rick could hear the sound of heels on the wood and then the sound of locks unlocking.

She opened the door to see her boyfriend at the door with flowers.

" Does a Katherine Beckett live here? ", He asked.

Kate rolled her eyes.

" Depends whose asking? ", She said playing along.

" Her boyfriend "

" yeah she is and she ", she said wrapping her arms around her neck, " Missed her partner " Kate went on.

" And I missed my muse ", Rick said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She leaned in to kiss him.

They walked together through the park. Their hands bumped together.

Rick laced his hands with hers.

" What if someone sees Castle? ", Beckett asked.

" then the world will know, I have the most beautiful girlfriend "

She smiles like a teenager again. Rick picks up her hand and kisses it.

Rick watches as she takes the last sip of wine, He stands up and offers his hand out to her.

She looks up at him and takes her hand.

He leads her out to dance. Rick wraps his arms around her waist. Kate her hands rested on his chest and her head tucked under his chin.

" Marry me, Kate? ", He mutters in her hair.

Kate looks up at him.

" What did you just say? ", Kate asked.

" Uh, uh, I have to go "

He rushes out. Leaving Kate puzzled.

Kate catches a taxi back to Castles loft.

" Castle, Rick? ", she calls out.

Kate walks into his office and walks over to him. Seating on his lap.

" Are you okay? ", Kate asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine " Rick answered.

" You left in a bit of a hurry "

" Marry me, that's what I said "

" you want me to marry you? "

" just forget what i said Kate "

The room was quiet.

" What if I wanted to get married? ", Kate said.

" do you really? "

" yes Richard Castle I will marry you "

They both smiled and then kissed.

" Wanna celebrate? ", Kate asked.

" Must you ask these questions "


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back, I haven't been updating cause of writers block you can post any prompts you have on my tumblr page, Links to my tumblr page are on my profile and thank you Castlefan51 for helping me with this prompt and if you have any ideas for the Grieving in the Summer time please also put them on the tumblr.**

**Prompt-Beckett gets called in and their baby cries out for her mother.**

Kate hated hearing her little girl cry. It was almost the same every time she had to leave for work. Rick was a great father, but there is a bond between a mother and her child that men could not understand. Giving a quick kiss to the two most important people in her life she turns towards the front door of the loft and leaves for the 12th. Driving in to work her daughter is the only thing on her mind. Her cell phone vibrates with a new jpeg alert. Rick sent her a picture of their daughter trying to eat apple sauce. Most of it is on her Kate smiles at the image and clips her phone back into the holder. The morning is almost routine, but her phone rings just before noon and all she hears in the background is a crying baby.

"Kate I need help" Castle was at his wits end. He had tried everything to calm his daughter down, but nothing he did would calm her. Castle was lost he did everything that he thought could be the problem, new diaper, tried to lay her down for a nap, he tried to feed her a bottle also but there was nothing that worked. "Kate what should I do, I know that this much crying is not normal, but I am worried that she could hurt herself by crying for so long."

"Rick please try not to worry so much baby's were designed to cry a lot." "You are not doing anything wrong it's probably just a mother thing." He sounded so desperate "So when are you coming back Babe?"

"Rick I am in the middle of a case and I will be home around 5pm."

"Not sooner," he said hoping she could change her mind.

"Babe why not try taking her outside for some fresh air?" "It might do the both of you some good." Kate hangs up the phone all the time she was talking to Rick her heart was breaking into pieces. She knew it would be hard coming back to work after 4 months at home, but she was a dedicated woman thinking that she had both fronts under control, boy was she mistaken.

Rick was thinking that his daughter was possessed. Never had Alexis cried this long. It was almost 3pm and while she had a brief reprise she was now back at it full strength. The walk they took was not such a good idea she seemed to cry even louder when the got outside. He had to put up with the looks from other parents who probably thought he beat his child. Retreating back to the loft he held her close.

Castle sat on the ground with Ava in his lap.

Trying to get her to play with her toys.

But nothing it wasn't working.

Martha walked in the door.

" Darling what's the matter with Ava?"

" I don't know, mother I've trying to get her to stop for awhile "

" hand her over to me "

Castle rose from the ground and handed Ava to her grandma.

" I have an idea, I know the idea might be a bit cruel but it's worth a go?", Martha said.

" What?", Castle asked.

" I think she might be too tired so try to give her a bottle and put her in the crib and just leave her in the crib."

" So self smoothing?", Rick questioned.

" yes "

" I guess we could try it "

" wonderful, I have to grab a couple of things then I will be out "

He grabbed an Apple Juice out of the fridge and held her in his arms.

But she kept pushing it away.

" Come on baby girl, just one slip for daddy "

Castle walked over to the crib with Ava over his shoulder holding onto his top.  
Once he put her in the crib, she started to scream and cry, reaching her little arms out to be held once again.

"Shh, it's alright your okay "

He whispered in her soft soothing tone while covering her with a blanket.

Castle then walked out of the room.

Kate came home a couple of minutes later.

"Ava's still crying", she said taking off her heels.

" yes, Mother said I should try self smoothing, but I don't think it's working."

" let me try "

Kate walked into the nursery to see Ava rolling around crying and screaming wanting someone to pick her up.

" hey,hey little baby girl", Beckett said tracing her belly," what's the matter."

The baby looked at her, the tears coming to a stop but her eyes still full of tears.

" ma", Ava said reaching her little chubby arms for the person she had been crying for.

Kate leaned in to gather the baby in her arms, resting her on her hip till she started to reach out for her bottle in her crib.

She gave the baby the bottle and walked into the lounge room.

And took a seat next to Castle.

" how did you do it ", Castle asked shocked.

" I guess she missed me, it's normal for babies to miss their parents."

" Why couldn't you tell me that on the phone "

" Rick I understand your tired but don't get angry alright I really don't want to fight  
you know how I feel about fighting in front of Ava "

"When were we fighting"

" I think daddy needs a nap "

She said to Ava.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not a prompt from tumblr.**

Click,click.

Beckett woke up to the sound of doors clicking. She sat up and looked puzzled at her boyfriend.

" why are you locking the doors?,babe "

" deep fried twinkie ", Castle said with panic in his voice.

" Meredith's here? " Beckett questioned, rubbing her eyes still waking up.

" We shouldn't be talking, maybe she's listening at the door "

Kate rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

" you think I'm joking but she has very good hearing ", Castle said getting under the sheets again.

" Can she sense fear also? ", Kate said sarcastically.

" No that's Gina "

Beckett sat up at him and shot him her look.

" No talk of ex wife's in bed ?", he raised his eyebrow.

She shook her head.

" How do you know,she is here ? ",Kate sat up once again and rubbed her eyes.

" The lot of bags in my door way and the smell of bad perfume, oh and that reminds me you need a new bottle of perfume "

" Did you spray it all over the loft "

" maybe "

Beckett picked up her pillow and hit him over the head with it.

" ow ",He said rubbing the back of his head.

" Kitten ", Meredith knocked on the door.

She tried to unlock the door.

" why is the door locked?", She knocked again.

" Let me open it ", Kate whispered.

Castle looked at his girlfriend puzzled.

" why? "

" I want to see the look on her face "

" I have to go to the bathroom ", Rick got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Meredith kept knocking on the door. Kate put on Ricks top that only reached to her knees.

Kate answered the door.

" who are you?", Meredith asked her smile fading.

" Kate, you met me years ago "

" Oh Detective Beckett, you've changed so uh I know your partners and everything but what are doing in Ricks room and I'm guessing that's his top? "

" Cause I'm his girlfriend "

" girlfriend?"

" you know I actually have audition tomorrow so maybe I should head back to LA " Meredith said in a awkward tone.

" Alright bye ", Kate said with a smirk and closing the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a combined prompt.**

**1-Prompt from ABzone who wanted a two parter and a idea that popped into my head which is Caskett have a disagreement about TV shows.**

**Grieving in the Summer time and Stephne Beckett will be updated soon, I had them saved on my laptop but then something happened to it so it's at a repair shop, so I will be typing prompts on my iPad.**

Kate knocked on the bathroom door but Rick didn't answer it.

" Rick? ", She questioned.

Beep Beep.

Her phone went off on bedside table, she walked over to the phone and saw a text message from Castle.

" Use the code "

" What code? "

" get rid deep fried Twinkie mission clear "

" Seriously get rid of your ex wife is a mission "

" Humour me "

Kate put down the phone and knocked on the door.

" get rid deep fried Twinkie...

She pauses before going on.

" mission clear "

Rick opens the door.

" You really felt the need to take your phone to the bathroom? " Kate questioned.

" I wasn't sure if there was going to be a cat fight so I thought I would play candy crush "

Rick walks out of the bathroom.

" we have to check if she is gone "

Kate walked towards the bedroom door when Castle grabbed her wrist.

" what are you doing?"

" showing you she is gone "

" how do you know if all you know she could have said that she had left but she is ready to pounce, if we look through the study door she can't see us "

They walk into the study when Castle starts crawling on the ground.

" what are you doing? "

" crawling haven't you ever seen a spy movie "

" I'm not crawling "

" yes you are "

Castle pulls her down.

" ow Castle "

" Sorry 99 "

" who the hell is 99 "

" Agent 99 "

" still need a little bit more "

" off the tv show get smart "

Castle looked at his girlfriends puzzled face.

" okay before this relationship goes any further we need to have a get smart marathon "

" alright but followed up by a Nebula 9 marathon "

" No "

" why not "

" what there to have a marathon about the show had fourteen episodes "

" so did firefly but yet we had a marathon "

Rick gasped.

" I can't believe you just said that about firefly "

" how about we just stick with the Get smart marathon "

" fine "

**I haven't seen firefly so I'm sorry if I got the number if episodes wrong.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beckett is blowing raspberries on their babies belly while blowing raspberries the baby saids mama.**

Rick walked into the nursery to see Ava sitting up playing with he crib bars.

"Hey prisoner ", He said reaching in to put Ava on his hip.

" Let's go see if mama is up ", Rick walked into the bedroom.

" Honey?", Rick questioned his wife to see if she was awake but he didn't get a answer back.

He walks softy towards the bed and places Ava on it the baby starts crawling off the bed, Rick shuts the door.

Ava starts to stand on Kate who is lying on her side.

Kate wakes to the sound of babbling she begins to move so the baby sits on the bed.

She sits up and rubs her eyes. Ava is tracing the patterns on the bed linen.

Kate picks her up and kisses her cheeks then putting her over her shoulder to hug her.

She lifted her up high and blew a raspberry on her belly. Ava kicked her little feet and squalled in delight. Kate laughed also.

She took another big breath and did it again getting the same reaction from Ava but something was different,

" Mama ", Ava said.

Kate brought her to her face level.

" Ava did you just say mama "

" mama ", she said again.

Kate got out of the bed with Ava on her hip.

" Hey Castle ", she said walking into the room.

" yes?"

" say it Ava, who I'm "

" mama ", Ava said again.

" what did you bribe her with "

" why Mr Castle I don't know what your talking about "

" I think you do Mrs Castle "

Alexis walked right through the door.

" Hey guys, what's going on?"

" Hey Alexis ", Kate said.

" trying to steal another daughter away from me? ", Castle asked Kate

" Your dad's just upset cause Ava said mama first "

" no I'm not upset, Alexis first word was dada "

" wasn't it grandma? ", Alexis asked.

" yes but maybe the next one will say dada first "

" the next one?", Kate asked a bit worried.

**Thinking of doing a follow up prompt?, Were they talk about having another baby.**

**yes or no**

**Post your prompts on my tumblr page **

**link is my profile page.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kate finds out she is pregnant and before she can tell Castle she miscarries.**

" I'm sorry, Mrs Castle "

The doctors words echo in her head.

She heard the door close and keys been put into the key bowl then she heard footsteps and someone calling her name but she can't move or respond.

" Kate? ", her husbands voice keeps saying moving towards the door to the bedroom door.

He opens the door to see the room with all the curtains closed the sunset glowing through the curtains, the wind making them sway.

" Kate? ", he asked again but yet no answer.

Castle moved in next to her, breathing in her shampoo and perfume. He drew little circles up and down her arm.

Till he laced her fingers with his.

" Please talk, Kate "

The words are in her head they also on the tip of her tongue but yet she can't move her mouth to say anything.

" Please ", he pleads.

Her mouth finally moves.

" I'm sorry Castle "

" for what?", he asks

" I was pregnant I found out two days ago I was going to tell you but something didn't feel right I went to my doctor and I lost the baby "

The room is quiet as he comes to terms what has happened.

" These things happen, Kate "

He presses a soft kiss to her shoulder, it sends tingles up and down her spine.

" Have you eaten?", He asks her he knows her and that when she gets upset she doesn't eat.

" Not really "

" do you want something to eat?" Rick questions again.

" Can we go to Remys?, I've been in this bed for four hours "

" sure "

They walk together hand in hand down the busy streets of New York, Rick opens the door for her.

They sit in the seat they always do, she rest her head on his arm as they eat.

Castle is reading a book, while Kate wipes her make up off in the bathroom. She flicks the light Switch off and climbs into bed next to him, she pecks his cheek.

He put his book on the bedside table and wraps his arm around her waist, Kate rest her head on his chest.

" I'm sorry Castle, I'm so sorry all you want is a baby and I couldn't give you one "

She can't hold the tears back anymore.

Kate climbs onto his lap, wraps her arms around his neck and cries into his neck. He rubs her back to smooth her.

She ends up falling asleep, Rick places her gently on the bed and covers her up. He pushes the hair off the forehead and kisses her on the forehead.

He wraps a arm around his wife waist and lays down next to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to dedicated this story to all people and their families who have lost love ones to cancer.**

Kate wakes up one night coughing really badly.

" Are you okay?", her husband asks.

He turned on the light that's when she saw it and when he saw it too, what she had coughed up.

Rick rushes her to the hospital. she can't walk in so he has to carry her in the hospital is busy he looks around for a doctor to help his wife before he loses her.

" Help, someone help me please ", he pleads.

But no one stops it help the man and his wife.

" Someone please "

A doctor comes along with a bed and tells him to put her on it. She has coughed it all over it, It's on her chin and top.

He seats in the waiting room, playing with his wedding ring the tears pool in his eyes as he flashes back to their wedding, honeymoon and anytime they spent together just being happy and in love.

When ever he was with her, he felt like a teenage in love for the first time, he was the first woman he had ever been his self around.

He checks his phone for the time it lights up with a picture of them that was taken at their wedding of them kissing.

" Mr Castle ", The doctor calls out.

He looks up knowing the look on his face means bad news.

" yes?"

" I'm sorry but your wife has cancer, we don't know yet how long she is going to live for but we don't think it will be long "

His vision is blurry due to the amount of tears in his eye.

" can I see her " He pleads.

" Mr Castle " the nurse buts in.

" please just let me, see her before I lose her forever to say goodbye "

The nurse looks at the doctor.

" let him ", the doctor nods at his head.

" come on " the nurse saids leading him to the room.

He opens the door sits next to her and holds her hand.

" your going to be okay Kate "

" I know I have cancer, Rick ", she croaks.

" but your going to be okay you can live through anything "

" I think my luck has ran out this time babe "

" do you think you will he able to come home?"

" I don't think so "

" but I could take care of you at home "

" I need doctors and nurses but "

" we could hire one or we could figure something out "

" Castle please "

" but if you in a hospital bed, how I'm supposed to hold you in arms "

He starts to bawl his eyes out and she can't respond back to him, she feels the someway she wants to go home and be held in his arms.

As the weeks pass, Kate fades away she looks more pale and her hair is start to go, she ask him one day to put her make up on for her, cause she looks ugly but he refuses and tells her that she will always be beautiful in his eyes.

He has officially gave up all hope, he knows his losing her, he doesn't want to sleep or leave the room just in case while his gone she dies.

Her eyes look at him weekly and her breathing is heavily. He plants a kiss to her cheek, rests his forehead to hers and rubs his nose with hers.

Kate struggles to move her hand to cup his cheek, he helps her and she traces his cheek with her fingertips.

" I don't want to let go of you, I don't want you to die Kate I love you, I love you so much and I don't want you to be taken away from me "

He starts to bawl his eyes out his eyes out that's when she starts soft singing " in my veins", his always loved her singing voice.

His forehead leaves hers and he pulls out his phone, he starts to play " in my veins " he rest his forehead against hers again.

_**Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Everything will change  
Nothing stays the same  
Nobody here's perfect  
Oh, but everyone's to blame  
Oh, all that you rely on  
And all that you can save  
Will leave you in the morning  
And find you in the day  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out**_

" Don't go " he pleads

" don't let me " ,she answers back.

" I won't, I never will "

They have tried everything, the doctor offers them one last treatment.

Together they decided to go with the treatment and they help it works cause if it doesn't she's gone, Kate is too week to fight on her own.

The treatment starts to work and Kate re gains her strength.

Months after her treatment her long curly brunette hair starts to come back, her hair when she had cancer was in a pixie style.

The colour comes back in her face and her voice is not so croaky anymore.

After spending months in a bed, her legs are a bit wobbling.

He supports her from behind and helps her walk.

They make it home, Kate sleeps a lot due to tiredness he keeps an eye on her by writing his chapters on the laptop.

Over the years that they have been partners he is amazed by her strength but now.

She's more stronger.

They are more stronger.

**I"m going to do a follow up story on this but it might not be out till next year.**

**I"m still working on Grieving in the summer time and Stephanie Beckett, so maybe next year.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt off Tumblr-The first time he carries he to bed**

" two chapters sent to you ", Rick phones Gina up

" the next time why don't you take a year, since you follow deadlines "

" noted "

" your not funny "

" my girlfriend thinks I'm "

" girlfriend?, did the detective get another boyfriend so you felt the need to get a girlfriend "

" my girlfriend is the detective and her name is Kate "

" oh well I'm glad "

" jealous "

" no, I have a boyfriend "

" name? "

" Dean "

" Does he have a twin bother called Bean? "

The phone goes dead.

He seats the lounge and watches some tv. Kate comes through the door and he can tell that she is tried and had a long day.

Kate walks over to him cups his cheeks and peeks him lightly on the lips and then walks to the bedroom.

She grabs a makeup wipe and wraps the make up off.

" Hey babe ", she calls out to Castle.

" yeah "

" can I wear one of your tops?, all mine are in the washing "

" yeah "

" and pants? "

" pants? Never heard of them "

" lair, your wearing them now "

" fine "

She walks out and sits next to him to the lounge.

" do you want to watch a movie or get something to eat? "

" I ate an hour ago and movie sounds good "

" Are you okay? "

" yeah I'm fine just tried "

" movies and cuddles? "

She smile and nods,he kisses her cheek,

" Back to the future trilogy? " he ask

She rolls her eyes.

" fine "

He jumps off the lounge and puts the first DVD in.

" your life is about to change " Rick said sitting next to her.

" I've seen the movie before Castle "

" yeah but you haven't watched it with Richard Castle "

" Castle please tell me your not one of those people who do commentaries? "

" Alexis loves when I do them "

" maybe you should watch the movie with Alexis then "

" alright I will try not to "

Kate lies on his chest, he wraps his arms around her tracing circles on her arm.

He brushes the hair off her forehead and kisses the top of her head. Castle ran his fingers through her hair.

Castle gently picked her up and carried her to the bed.

He covers her up and kisses her forehead.

" goodnight Kate, I love you "

He kisses her cheek and then goes back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kate gets trapped in a interrogation room with a violent suspect.**

" Use your words very wisely Beckett, this guy doesn't have the best track recorded with women " Espo tells Beckett as they walk to the interrogation room

" Beckett I'm not sure you should go in ",Ryan adds in.

" I'll be fine Ryan, you guys are behind the glass and I have two guards outside the door "

Beckett enters the room and the boys go behind the glass.

" Alright Wayne how about we have a chat "

" I don't talk to cops "

" okay pretend I'm not a cop, I'm a friend "

" we aren't friends, I don't talk to women "

" Wayne can you please just answer just a couple of my questions then Espo can talk to you "

" no "

" Come on just four questions "

" Lady I'm warning you "

" two questions that's my fine ofer "

" and this is mine "

He flips the table, making her fall and hit her head on the wall.

The two guards busted in and push him against the wall and putting handcuffs on him.

" Beckett ", Espo and Ryan rush in they see her laying on the ground.

Espo and Ryan knee down besides her.

" get Lanie she's hit her head hard "

Ryan rushes down to get Lanie.

" Is she alright?" Espo asks.

" yes but we should try to wake her up "

Lanie puts a ice pack on her forehead.

" Kate, Kate wake up "

She starts groaning and starts to stir.

" Castle where's Castle, I want Castle "

She saids.

" alright sweetie we will call Castle "

Espo goes to call Castle and Ryan helps Kate up with Lanie.

They put her down on the break room lounge.

Castle had came form a meeting to pick up Kate.

" Hey guys is she okay? "

" she hit her head " Espo answered

" where is she? "

" in the break room " Ryan answered.

Castle walked into the break room and Kate had her eyes open.

" hey sweetie " he walks towards her.

She tries to stand up but she ends griping onto his shirt to support herself.

Kate wraps her arms around her husbands neck and he wraps his arms around his wife's waist.

" my head hurts ", she groans.

" what happened to your head? "

" I hit it on the wall "

" come on Kate let's go home "

" okay, but I have to talk to Gates ", Kate said.

" Espo talked to her, you got three days "

" okay "

She was curled up on the car seat.

" Castle ", she groaned.

" we're nearly home "

She groans again.

When they get home, he gives her aspirin and a glass of water.

**Reviews let me know what you thought of the prompts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Castle helps beckett get through a panic attack**

_She's in a warehouse or something which is weird cause she's on desk duty._

_" Detective ", a man calls behind her she turns around to see were the voice is coming from but she can't see due to the darkness._

_" Sorry but not sorry about this "._

_He pulls out a gun and shoots her._

_Kate was in the ground covered in blood._

Kate slowly got up, her 7 month pregnant belly taking longer for her to sit up.

" Castle, Rick ", she shook his shoulder.

Castle woke up and rubbed his eyes.

He see Kate heavily breathing,

" Kate is the baby coming, did your water break "

" no, I had a nightmare "

Ricks next guess was a panic attack.

" Alright sweetie I need you to take a couple of deeps breaths and I will be back soon "

He came back with a glass of water and gave it to her. He rubbed her back.

" Do you want to talk about it Kate?"

" a man shot me and the baby, our baby died Castle "

She started to crying again.

" no no sweetie it's alright "

He rubs his hand on her belly.

" shh Kate it's alright, our baby is right here and it's safe "

Kate stops crying. he wipes the tears still dripping down her cheek and kisses her cheek.

" go back to sleep Kate it was just a dream "

**before you guys go off at me, saying that's not how panic attacks work, every panic attack is different and the person might have different ways of calming down.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AU- Gina has a crush on a new client but what happens when she finds out he has a girlfriend.**

Rick was waiting for the lift when a voice called after him.

" Rick "

" Hey Gina "

Gina was Ricks book editor and she wasn't going to lie she and a crush on him maybe he would be good for her she had just got out of a bad relationship.

They both stood in the lift till Gina started talking.

" do you think we could have some lunch and talk about the book tour?"

" sure but I can't stay for long I'm meeting up with someone "

" yeah no worries "

Gina and Rick walked to the nearest place they could find. He sat one side and she sat on the other they ordered and started talking.

" So you excited for the book tour?" Gina asked.

" Yeah but there is one thing I'm not going to like about this book tour "

" what is it?"

" my girlfriend, I'm really going to miss her "

" you have a girlfriend?"

" yeah Katie well her name is Kate but it's a nickname "

" yeah I was like that the first time I went on a big tour I missed my boyfriend "

" are you two still together?"

" yeah me and Josh are still together "

She cringed at the thought of her ex boyfriend his phone buzzed on the table and then it buzzed again.

" if you have to answer it answer it "

Rick picked up his phone and saw Kate's text message he texted back where he was so she could meet up with him.

But before he sent the text he looked up at Gina.

" I'm sorry to be rude but is it alright if Kate joins "

" yeah sure at least I would get to meet her "

" thanks "

Kate showered up a keep of minutes later and when Gina saw her, she knew right away she didn't have a chance.

" hey babe " Kate said sitting next to him and pecking him on the lips.

" hey " ,he smiled back wrapping a arm around her waist.

" hi I'm Kate ", she said to Gina.

" Gina, so how did you two meet "

" I was riding a subway home and there were no seats left so Rick offered me his seat ", Kate answered.

" and how long have you two been dating?" Gina asked once again.

" two amazing years "

" aw babe ", she kissed his cheek.

Kate faced Gina again the look on Kate's face saying.

Mine don't touch.


	17. Chapter 17

**Prompt off tumblr- Meredith cancels on Alexis again.**

Alexis was just about to leave when her phone went off.

" Mom, I'm so glad you called I'm picking you up from the airport? or are you coming here, I know this really great new place we could go for lunch "

" What if we go shopping in a couple of weeks? "

Alexis sat down on her bed.

" your not coming? " she said in a disappointed tone.

" Well "

" I know you have a important addition,that you have worked all your career for "

she angrily hanged up the phone.

Alexis closed her door to get ice cream out of the freezer. She stopped at the top of the stairs and watched as her step mother and her half sister play.

Beckett picked up Ava and blew raspberries on her stomach making her laugh and say mama.

" mama ", she touched her face and kissed her cheeks and put her over her shoulder to hug her.

Kate placed Ava on the playmat and tickled her stomach and would kiss her cheek over and over, whispering things to her.

A couple of tears dripped down Alexis cheek,she went back into her room. She crashed onto her bed.

Why didn't she love her?

Why didn't she never hold her when she cried.

Play with her like Kate plays with Ava.

Alexis grabbed her phone off the bedside table and rung up her mother.

" Hello ", Meredith answered.

" why can't you love me?, why did you leave me? "


	18. Chapter 18

**prompt of tumblr.**

**oh my god im so sorry my dog usually doesnt jump up on people like this i have no idea what their deal is but also hey there'**

Kate Beckett was reading a book during her break when she felt something nudging her leg.

Kate looked up from book to see a saint Bernard panting.

" hey,you thirsty?"

She picked up her water bottle and poured some on her container lid and put it on the ground.

After the dog was finished he started to lick her and sniff her.

" that tickles " she said giggling.

" buddy, here boy buddy " She heard a voice calling.

The dog started whimpering and resting on his head on her lap. Kate smiled and patted him.

He walked over to the dog.

" oh my god im so sorry my dog usually doesnt jump up on people like this "

" it's alright "

He heard a woman's voice say he looked up to see beautiful hazel eyes looking back at him.

He stood up and she stood up with the dogs lead in her hand. Rick took the lead from her hand.

Buddy nudged Kate's leg again pushing her into him. Rick grabbed a hold of her.

" I'm so sorry I don't know what's gotten into him today "

" maybe he wants you to give you my number? "

" yeah "

Kate and Rick put each other's numbers into their phones.

" I have to get back to work "

" yeah I have to finish taking buddy for a work, I'll call you later "

" sure, bye Rick "

" bye Kate "

He watched Kate walk away and then patted Buddy on his head.

" good boy buddy, you just got me a date "


	19. Chapter 19

**Not a prompt just a idea that popped in my head. That I read about a spoiler.**

He has been crying himself every night since she left. The side of her bed is cold and he misses been able to turn over in the middle of the night to cuddle her.

_**" Castle let go of me " " please Kate I'm sorry don't go " " call me when the Castle i fell in love with comes back "**_

For the last month the flashback of her leaving is in his head.

The press still don't know that they have broken up and are expecting a wedding any day.

Gina throws a party to welcome back Richard Castle. She calls up Kate.

" Beckett "

" Kate it's Gina "

" hello Gina, what can I help you with? "

" as you know the press don't know you haven't broken up so I need you to come to the welcome back party and act like a happy in love couple, then weeks later we will come out with the break up and you can move on.. that's if you haven't moved on already I know he hasn't "

" no I haven't moved on and yes I will come "

" great I'll send the details over to you, bye "

" bye Gina "

She's smooths down her dress and slips on the ring. The ring feels as heavy as her heart.

Kate knocks on the loft door. Martha opens it and welcomes her in.

" what's she doing here? " Alexis asks from the top of the stairs.

" Alexis " her grandma warns her.

" no Martha it's alright "

She puts on a fake smile and walks towards the bedroom.

" Castle? " she calls out when she's in the bedroom

He walks out of the bathroom while struggling to do up his tie.

" come here "

He walks towards her and she does up his tie.

He has missed her cherry scent and everything about her.

Rick wraps his arms around her waist.

" Castle please "

" Kate I've missed you "

Tears slowly drip down his cheeks.

" Rick i know I have kept things from you but what you kept from me destroyed our special day. What you kept from me made everyone think you were dead for two months and after I found out you felt like a complete stranger "

" I'm sorry I kept it from you I was going to tell you but I wasn't sure how you would look at me or if you would want me anymore I didn't mean to upset or hurt the people I love "

" I guess tonight we could see if we can make it work again "

" thank you Kate "


	20. Chapter 20

**prompt from Maria**

Kate knocked on Ricks door and waited for him to open.

" it's open " his voice called out.

She opened the door and walked in her heels echoing through the hallways.

Kate looked around the room to see a few superhero toy must have a son.

Buddy nudged her leg again she bend down to pat him again.

" hello again " she said to him.

Buddy rolled onto his belly so she could rub his belly.

" you know I'm starting to think you like my dog better then me "

She looked up to see him leaning against the doorway she stood up and bushed the dog hairs off her.

" his cute " she smiles and bites her lip.

" and I'm not "

" no your handsome "

" Kate you have to buy me a drink before getting me into bed "

" I'll keep that in mind, so where are we going?" She questioned.

" do you like the snow "

" yeah "

" I was drinking we could get some hot coffee, walk around Central Park watch the snow fall and get to know each other "

" sounds good to me, I love walking in the snow "

They went to Starbucks and got coffee.

" let's play 20 questions? " he suggested

" alright, I'll go first "

Kate thought about her question for a little until.

" do you have son or any children?" She asked

" no " he answered " but I would I like to have kids one day "

20 questions turned to more and more questions.

The two reached her place.

" well this is my place "

" I'll call you "

" you better "

They both laughed. He kissed her cheek and headed home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Castle has a sister which one day shows up after the last four years she was in L.A. and Beckett first thinks she's his new girlfriend. Season 4.**

Beckett walked out of the bathroom.

_**" come on Beckett you can do it, just tell him "**_

She comes around the corner to see him.

_**" oh he looks so good in blue, it brings out his baby blue eyes "**_

Beckett puts a photo up on the murder board.

" we have a lead, you coming Castle?"

" I have to meet up with some actually "

" oh that's okay I'll just check it out myself "

" Rick " a woman's voice saids behind him.

Her heart sinks and she feels the tears pooling in her eyes.

" Beckett this is Maddi "

He wraps arm around her shoulder.

" Hi Maddi "

" hi, are you ready to go?"

" yeah, see ya later Beckett "

Beckett seats in her seat and watches them walk away.

**_" that's what you get for being such coward and not telling him sooner "_**

She thinks in her head as she hits herself in the face with her head.

Castle comes back two hours later with a big grin on his face.

" hey Beckett " he walks up to her as she is taking photos down from the murder board.

" hey Castle "

" solved the case?"

" yeah it was the dad, I guess you can go home Castle I'm only doing paperwork after "

" do you want to come over for dinner?, Maddi is making it "

" no I"ll just get some Chinese on the way home "

" are you sure Maddi is a really good cook "

" Castle I really don't want to be in the same room as your new girlfriend " She snapped.

" New girlfriend?"

" Castle are we going to do this again, the whole love triangle thing "

" Kate you've got it all wrong "

" then what she is your new bed buddy "

" she's my sister " he raised his voice.

" Castle I didn't know "

" you honestly think I would have a girlfriend when I'm in love with you "

" I thought you got sick of waiting "

" never "


	22. Chapter 22

**Prompt off-What about a fic based on the song "Every Other Weekend by Reba McEntire? I have a weakness for divorce/break up fics, but of course it should have a happy ending.**

**this is my first and last song fic cause I suck at them**

**their kids are 16,6 and 6.**

**and for the sake of the prompt they are younger then they are in the show.**

Kate waits out the front of her kids school. Cold cup of coffee in her hands she hasn't been able to drink coffee since he left.

" mommy " her two girls call running towards her. Kate bends down, opens her arms and puts on a smile.

She hugs the six year old twins and looks up to see her oldest daughter.

" come on girls, we have to get to dads "

" mom please " her oldest daughter pleads, tears pooling in her blue eyes " you promised "

" I'm sorry Libby "

" but his your one done "

" Libby stop " she snaps.

He waits by the car for them when her car pulls up.

" daddy " the little girls ran towards him.

He hugs and kisses them.

Kate wakes over with Libby and the kids bags.

" heres the kids bags " Kate's hand touches his.

He looks up at her with those blue sorry eyes, she needs to get out of here her heart can't take it anymore.

" I'll drop them off Monday " he answers.

Kate kisses the kids goodbye and travels home.

He sees his second oldest daughter crying.

" come here Libby " he opens his arms up and she takes his hug right away.

" please dad, you love each I know you, she misses you and you miss her please dad " she pleads.

He cups her cheeks and wipes away her tears.

" Libby I don't want to be divorced for the third time "

" well don't divorce mom then, please I'm scared " she butts in.

" scared Libby what are you scared about? "

" that you will fall in love with someone else and get re married and what if mom does the same "

" Libby, your mom meant the world to me the chances of me falling in love again are low"

" but what about Mom? "

" she's a grown women and I can't control if she does "

" daddy can we go home, I'm hungry " Ava whines.

" me too " Bella adds in

" let's get some pizza " he suggests

He gets out of bed that night, gets dress and is about to open the door when a voice stops him.

" where you going?" Libby asks from the top of the stairs.

" to talk to mom "

" really " her face lights up and runs down stairs and hugs him.

" Get to bed sweetie, I'll see you later "

Kate sits on the lounge hugging a pillow while drinking wine tears dripping down her cheeks.

She's puzzled when she hears a knock on her door. She wipes her tears away and answerers the door.

" Rick, are the kids alright? "

" yeah but we're not "

" would you like to come in? "

" please "

He walks in and looks around.

" place looks good "

" thanks Rick "

" Kate, Libby talked to me this afternoon she's scared and I'm too "

" scared about what? "

" about you moving on "

" I have to admit, that's one of my fears too "

" Remember when I said if we want the happy ending we want we can't give up that's the deal? "

" yes " she nods her head.

" Kate we've broke the deal we have given up on our happy ending "

" Our happy ending is broken "

He walks towards her and holds her hands.

" then let's put it back together, come on Kate we can face it like we face everything together "

Tears drip down her tears and she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs her tight.

" I missed you Rick I missed you so much "

" I missed you too Kate " he hugs her back tightly

" I'm sorry Rick "

" I"m sorry too Kate "

They break from the hug and enter into a deep kiss.

They left a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom.

He lays her down on the bed and climbs on top of her he goes to kiss her but she stops him.

He gives her a confused look.

" l want to have another baby "

He smiles at her.

" me too and let's re new our vows "

They both smile and kiss

They make love until the sun comes up .

4 months later they re new their vows.

Then months after their first son is born.

And they couldn't have been any happier.


	23. Chapter 23

**prompt from Hamlet- An ex boyfriend of Kate's meets Rick and without knowing they are married/engaged and says how he wants to get back with her. Rick reacts badly until Kate stops him**.

" excuse me, excuse me hey buddy stop " a voice calls behind Rick he stops and turns around.

A man stops next to him out of breath.

" are you alright?" Castle asks him.

" you are a fast walker and I think you might need to get you hearing check I have been chasing you for two blocks "

" do you want a autograph or something? "

" no I have a question for you "

" look sorry but I'm not answering questions from the press "

He started to walk away.

" wait wait stop I'm not from the press "

" who are you then?"

" I'm I'm Kate's cousin "

" your Kate's cousin "

" yeah so do you think you could take me to kit Kat it's be ages "

" Kit Kat? " Castle rises his eyebrows.

" childhood nickname "

" of course "

Castle and Rogan traveled down to the loft.

" Kate " Castle called out putting his keys in the key bowl.

" hey babe " she walked out of the bedroom and her mouth opened wide in shock.

" surprise " Castle said with a big smile.

" Rogan " she gritted though her teeth

" hey Kit Kat, look I saw about you two in page six and I thought before you committed you self I would a offer "

" excuse me " Castle said

" so what do you say Kit Kat, sorry buddy you had a good run "

" but she mine not yours, you can't just walk in and take her "

" separation issues " Rogan said pointing to Rick and laughing.

" Rogan your in my past but Castle is in my future so please leave "

" alright fine, but don't come to me when your divorce and crying to me "

Kate rolls her eyes and Rogan leaves,


	24. Chapter 24

**This is send in Season four at Ryan's wedding.**

**any text is bold is a part of the song, I know I said I wouldn't do any other song fics but this song is perfect for them.**

**any prompts send them in. **

Kate was watching all the couples on the dance floor. She took the list sip of her wine and sat still waiting for someone to ask her to dance till.

" would you like to dance?" a voice said behind her.

When she turned around she saw Castles hand offered to her.

" sure Castle " Kate said biting her lip and take his hand.

Castle leads Beckett onto the dance. Her heart starts racing with she feels his arm wrapped around her waist. She rested on his shoulder and started to sway to the music.

**You're in my arms**

**And all the world is calm**

**The music playing on for only two**

**So close together**

**And when I'm with you**

**So close to feeling alive**

She moves her head form his shoulder, he spins her around and when she comes back into his arms. Kate rest her forehead against his.

**A life goes by,**

**Romantic dreams must die.**

**So I bid my goodbye**

**And never knew.**

**So close, was waiting,**

**Waiting here with you.**

**And now, forever, I know**

**All that I wanted**

**to hold you so close.**

" always " she whispered.

" always " he whispered back

**So close to reaching**

**That famous happy end.**

**Almost believing**

**This one's not pretend.**

**And now you're beside me,**

**And look how far we've come.**

**So far we are. So close...**

**Oh how could I face the faceless days**

**If I should lose you now?**

**We're so close to reaching**

**that famous happy end,**

**And almost believing,**

**this one's not pretend.**

**Let's go on dreaming**

**for we know we are.**

**so close, so closer**

**and still so far**

" I really want to kiss you " Castle saids

" well kiss me then writer boy "

He leans forward to kiss her when..

" can I have your attention please " one of the Jenny's bridesmaid saids over the microphone.

The two jump apart and head back to their seats.

Half way through the speeches he whispers in her ear.

" come with me "

" Castle were in the middle of speeches "

" please Kate "

" okay "

The minute they are around the corner. Castle cups her cheeks and kisses her.

" ever since we kissed last year in that alleyway, I've wanted to kiss you again but the next time hopefully you could call you mine "

She pecks him on the lips.

" yours "

She confirms lacing his hand with his.

**reviews please **


	25. Chapter 25

**Tumblr- Is there a fic where castle is the one to give Beckett the coffee in driven instead of espo? If not can someone write it please!**

Ten

That is the number of times she has read over the file. She hears footsteps come towards her but she doesn't look up cause she knows it's only the boys or Alexis or Martha telling her to go home and get some sleep but she doesn't sleep she won't till she finds him.

She looks in the corner of her eye to see a hand holding coffee.

HIS ALIVE

Is the only thought in running in her head. Kate turns her chair around to see him.

" Rick " she stands up nearly knocking him over.

But he doesn't care he just glad to he home in his finances arms. He places the coffee cup on her desk and warps his arms around her tightly.


	26. Chapter 26

**(S7,AU) Castle doesn't think his going to make it home to Kate so he send her a note telling her to move on and be someone else's bride, two years later Castle returns and is ready to face that Kate has moved on but only to find out she hasn't moved on or gone on one date since he has gone cause she was waiting for him**

" no, no " she saids in between her sobs. She refuses to move on and be someone else bride she's his bride and only his forever.

Always

**Two years later.**

He arrives back in New York after not thinking he was going to make it back he wishes he could erase the last two years from his life.

Rick pulls up at the 12th he remembers the note he wrote two years to Kate to tell her to move on. His head is telling him to see her but his heart tell him not to.

He goes the store to pick something's up for his big family dinner with his mother and daughter and his daughters fiancé.

Rick feels something tugging on his jacket he looks down to see toddler with curly brunette hair, hazel eyes and a big smile

Kate has a daughter now?

" Ava, Ava " he hears a familiar voice call.

Kate comes around the corner. She still looks as beautiful and really hasn't changed.

" Castle " she said breathlessly

" Kate " he saids picking up Ava and walks over to her

" mama " Ava said reaching out for her mother

Rick handed over Ava to her mother.

" so you have a daughter now?" Rick asks her

" yeah "

" well I'm very happy for you " he turns around and begins to walk away

" Shes yours Castle " she shouts out making him stop and turning around

" what " he said walking towards her

" Ava is your daughter, I find out I was pregnant while I was working on your case "

" did you get my note?"

" yes but Castle I couldn't go through with it, the last date I went on was with you "

" come to Alexis place for dinner, so we can talk about this at six o'clock "

" okay I'll see you there "

He started to walk away again when she called out to him again.

" I'm still your fiancé?" she asked

" always " he smiled back


	27. Chapter 27

**Castle/Beckett's son watches a horror movie**

**" **Hey babe " Kate said walking into the kitchen where Castle was cleaning after lunch

" yeah honey "

" I have to go I got called in are you coming?"

" i really want to Kate but we don't have a babysitter "

" I had my reasons for firing her "

Beckett kissed her husband goodbye.

" I love you " he said

" I love you too "

Beckett walked over to the couch where her son was watching cartoons.

" bye mommy " Taylor was standing on the lounge

" bye baby boy " she said hugging him and kissing his temple

Taylor sat back on the couch.

" bye Ava " She said walking over to the playpen to kiss her daughter.

After Kate left Taylor ran over to the kitchen to his dad.

" hey dad "

" yes buddy "

" do we have any horror movies?"

" we have Casper "

" Casper that's a kids movie and it's not scary "

" sorry buddy "

" please dad,I won't get scared "

" alright "

" yes can we watch it now?" Taylor said jumping up and down

" once Ava is down for her nap then we can watch one "

" thanks dad "

Once Castle had finished washing up he put Ava down for a nap and put on a movie.

" you scared?" Castle asked after the movie

" no that wasn't scary "

" just don't tell mum "

" are you scared of mum?"

" no "

" then why can't we tell her?"

" cause this lounge is not made for sleeping "

" you can sleep in my bunk bed "

Castle smiled at his son " thanks buddy " he ruffled his hair.


	28. Chapter 28

His close to death and all he can think about is her. His muscles are so week due to all the drugs his kidnappers have given him but yet though all the pain and the weakness all he can think about is...

Her.

When ever the kidnappers have business that they don't want him to see they give him a drug that puts him out of a little while his out he has dreams.

_It's Friday date night for them ever since becoming a couple they would take Friday night off and have a date nothing got in the way of date night._

_That's what he is dreaming of its Friday night on the private roof top of his building it's decorated with rose petals and candles._

_He has his arms wrapped around her waist and she leans against him with her arms rested on his. Rick nuzzles his noise in her hair and he can see Kate smiling as they sway to the soft music and nothing else matters._


End file.
